stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
089: Skip
Skip, A.K.A. Experiment 089, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to skip a person's life by one decade when they press the button on his head; he also has a reverse setting that will return the person back to the present day. His one true place is as an amusement park ride showing people what it would be like in the future. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was originally designed to skip time by ten minutes (because Jumba was too lazy to wait for his microwave to re-heat his leftovers), but there was an error in his program, so instead, when the button on 089's head is pressed, he skips ten years of a person's life Lilo used him to jump ahead 10 years and become a teenager, then 20 years later to become a full-fledged adult. However, since Lilo and Stitch were gone for 20 years, no one was there to catch experiments except Gantu. So 20 years later, Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Appearance Skip is a purple hourglass-shaped experiment with a large head with small white eyes with black pupils, two green dots on his head that serve as buttons, a red nose and a wide mouth with a plump body. He always wobbles when he walks. Special Abilities Each time someone presses the button on Skip's head, Skip and anyone near him will be transported ten years into the future. While those transported will be missing during the ten-year period, they will also age ten years with each "skip". Skip also has a reverse setting that sends him and his user back to the present day. Gallery screenCapture 02.10.13 23-49-42.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-43-32.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-15.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-28.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-44-35.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-45-03.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-48-01.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-49-27.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-49-40.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-49-53.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-50-06.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-50-21.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-51-22.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-51-48.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-04.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-18.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-52-32.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-54-35.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-54-49.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-01.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-23.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-33.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-55-44.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-01.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-10.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-23.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-26.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-56-33.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-58-44.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-58-55.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 0-59-04.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 1-27-48.jpg screenCapture 04.10.13 1-28-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-49-18.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-49-37.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-12.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-31.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 21-50-50.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-48-11.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-48-25.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-49-14.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-08.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-29.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-41.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-50-51.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-51-16.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-52-02.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-52-28.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-53-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-53-13.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-53-24.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-54-03.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-54-40.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-54-56.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-55-51.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-58-33.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-02.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-18.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-28.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-38.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 22-59-49.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-00-55.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-01-48.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-24.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-44.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-02-53.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-03-45.jpg|Lilo pressing Skip's button screenCapture 05.10.13 23-04-10.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-04-43.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-05-05.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-05-38.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-06-16.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-06-29.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-07-41.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-07-52.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-08-17.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-08-45.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-09-07.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-09-18.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-09-30.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-10-01.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-10-11.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-10-21.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-36-34.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-36-46.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-38-58.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-39-23.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-39-37.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-40-56.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-41-35.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-41-50.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-42-45.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-43-12.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-43-24.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-43-42.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-45-35.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-45-46.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-46-06.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-47-27.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-48-29.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-48-57.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-49-23.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-49-35.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-49-52.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-50-31.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-50-44.jpg screenCapture 05.10.13 23-50-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-45-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-46-42.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-46-52.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-47-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-47-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-47-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-48-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-50-49.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-55-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-55-47.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-00.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-11.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-56-47.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-57-13.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-57-52.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-58-08.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-58-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 15-58-37.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-01-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-02-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-02-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-02-50.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-03-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-03-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-03-43.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-04-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 16-06-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-06-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-06-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-07-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-07-48.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-00.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-08-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-05.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-15.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-09-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-37.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-10-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-11-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-11-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-12-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-14-12.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-14-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-48-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-49-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.10.13 19-49-35.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-50-07.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-50-20.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-50-30.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-52-38.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-52-49.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-53-01.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-53-14.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-54-16.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-54-34.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-54-56.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-06.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-25.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-35.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-55-45.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-05.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-15.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-26.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-56-37.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-57-09.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-57-20.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-57-45.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-58-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-43-11.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-44-12.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-44-57.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-45-08.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-45-30.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-45-47.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-46-23.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-46-56.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-47-57.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-48-45.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-48-56.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-49-06.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-50-09.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-50-33.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-51-11.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-06.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-21.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-33.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-52-45.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-53-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-53-11.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-18.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-28.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-47.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-54-58.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-56-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 9-56-40.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-00-51.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-01-29.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-02-16.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-02-27.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-02-36.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-03-37.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-03-46.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-03-58.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-04-13.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-08.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-22.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-31.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-05-40.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-06-04.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-07-40.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-08-12.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-08-52.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-09-17.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-09-56.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-10-24.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-10-46.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-11-02.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-11-14.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-11-52.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-12-39.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-12-58.jpg screenCapture 10.10.13 10-13-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-39-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-39-52.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-45-02.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-44-18.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-44-46.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-55-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 12-56-26.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-45-15.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-45-37.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 16-46-12.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-46-45.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-47-09.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-48-31.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-12-11.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-13-20.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-14-31.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-02.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-34.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-15-56.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-16-42.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-03.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-36.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-17-57.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-18-25.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-18-38.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-01.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-35.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-19-59.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-49-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-33.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-20-47.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-21-29.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-21.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-50-54.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-52-08.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-52-39.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-54-12.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-55-11.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-56-05.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-22-54.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-23-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-23-53.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-24-40.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-04.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-14.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-25-24.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-56-26.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-26-24.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-26-45.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-28-11.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-28-33.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-29-12.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-29-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-30-01.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-30-06.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-31-18.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-31-28.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 16-57-52.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-18.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-29.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-32-54.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-33-06.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-33-17.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-33-51.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-34-20.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-34-41.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-35-08.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-35-25.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-36-07.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-36-42.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-01.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-37-44.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-38-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-27.jpg|Points to his reset button screenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-47.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-39-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-40-09.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-40-19.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-41-00.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-41-15.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-42-40.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-43-24.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-43-38.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-44-16.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-44-28.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-44-55.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-45-10.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-45-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-45-30.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-48-32.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-48-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-49-43.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-49-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-50-26.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-50-52.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-51-08.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-51-40.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-15.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-26.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-38.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-52-59.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-33.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-43.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-51.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-53-57.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-55-48.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-04.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-20.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-56-39.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-57-09.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-09.jpg|Lilo, Stitch and Skip in the present screenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-18.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-58-49.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 15-59-57.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-00-21.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-03-13.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-03-31.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-04-22.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-04-43.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-04-58.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-05-37.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-06-23.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-06-35.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-06-50.jpg screenCapture 11.10.13 16-07-13.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg screenCapture 06.10.13 19-58-18.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Skip.png panes20.jpg Skip's Image.jpg Trivia *Skip's pod color is white. *Skip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 089 Primary function: Time skipper". Category:Experiments Category:Males